wayward_pinesfandomcom-20200222-history
Where Paradise Is Home
"Where Paradise Is Home" is the first episode of Wayward Pines. It aired on May 14, 2015. Synopsis While investigating the disappearance of two agents, Ethan Burke finds himself in the town of Wayward Pines after being in a car accident. When Ethan wakes in the mostly empty hospital, he meets Pamela Pilcher, a nurse. She tells him the driver of his vehicle didn’t survive and that the Sheriff has his phone. Back in Seattle, Ethan’s boss Adam Hassler informs Ethan’s wife Theresa that there’s been a car accident. Though the body of the agent driving was identified, they find no sign of Ethan’s remains. Ethan and Theresa have a son Ben, who may be too clever for his own good. After it becomes clear that he isn’t going to be able to contact the outside world from the hospital, Ethan rips out his IV and leaves, ignoring Nurse Pam’s protests. Ethan is unable to get into the Sheriff’s department, but finds comfort and a meal from bartender Beverly Brown, using her phone to leave a message for his wife. Walking down main street, Ethan discovers that the crickets of Wayward Pines are in fact cricket sounds playing from speakers in the bushes. The next morning an irate hotel clerk kicks Ethan out when he’s unable to pay for his room. Ethan goes to the address on the check because Beverly had told him it was her address in case he needed help. Instead he finds the bound body of one of the special agents he is looking for. The other agent Ethan is searching for is his former partner Kate Hewson, with whom he had an affair. Ethan reaches out to Sheriff Arnold Pope for help, but doesn’t get the assistance he is expecting. The Sheriff appears lackadaisical, yet slightly sinister. Though the sheriff claims he doesn’t have Ethan’s cell phone, Ethan is able to use the Sheriff’s phone to call his family and his supervisor at the Secret Service. In both cases he’s only able to leave a message. Ethan returns to the bar, looking for Beverly, but finds a man who claims she doesn’t work there. Frustrated, Ethan starts to get aggressive. The man knocks Ethan out, radioing someone with the message, “10-16-28 is not doing well.” Ethan finds himself in the hospital once more, where psychiatrist Dr. Jenkins tells Ethan he knows that Ethan has a history of mental illness, and that there is bleeding on his brain, resulting in a dissociative breakdown. Ethan denies being delusional, and Dr. Jenkins informs Ethan they’re going to take him to surgery to drain the hematoma. When he protests, Nurse Pam gives Ethan a sedative. As Ethan lays handcuffed to a gurney outside a surgical room, Beverly comes to his rescue. Together they manage to attack Nurse Pam and get out of the hospital, hiding in a cemetery vault. Before the sedative completely knocks Ethan out, Beverly tells him that the agent he found was killed for trying to escape. She tells Ethan that she came to Wayward Pines one year ago, in 1999. Ethan wakes alone in the cemetery vault and wanders back into the town. He sees a woman who looks like the missing agent he is looking for – his former partner Kate Hewson. When she sees Ethan she hurries her husband, Harold Ballinger, back to their house, while desperately trying to act like nothing is wrong. Ethan follows them and tries to talk to her, and she attempts to keep up a front initially. When it becomes clear Ethan is not going to play along, she whispers, “They’re watching us…. They’re listening.” She tells him she’s lived in Wayward Pines for 12 years and he objects, “That’s impossible. I was with you 5 weeks ago.” She doesn’t have answers for him and tells him that he’s putting her and her husband in danger. Before he leaves he asks her, “Is it happening again? Am I having a relapse?” She shakes her head “no” and goes back into the house. Outside of Wayward Pines, Dr. Jenkins has made a trip to Seattle to meet with Ethan’s boss Adam. Adam tells Dr. Jenkins if there is any time, he wants to call it off but Dr. Jenkins replies to him that it's all been taken care of and there's nothing for him to worry about. Adam seems to acquiesce and walks away. However, Ethan’s wife Theresa hasn’t given up and still waits for a call from Ethan, not having received any of Ethan’s messages. Ethan decides he’d better make a run for it, stealing a car and trying to drive out of town. Yet, just when he thinks he’s made the town boundary he finds himself driving back into town again. He leaves the car on the road and tries to find an exit in the woods. Much to his surprise, Ethan comes upon a huge concrete wall with an electrified fence on top. The sign on the fence warns, “Risk of death. Return to Wayward Pines. Beyond this point you will die.” Wayward Pines then reveals to be a mountain valley surrounded by concrete walls. Ethan returns to his car and Sheriff Pope arrives. He tells Ethan that he didn't go too far and Ethan demands to know how to get out of Wayward Pines and Sheriff Pope answers, “You don’t.” Cast Main Cast * Matt Dillon as Ethan Burke * Carla Gugino as Kate Hewson * Toby Jones as Dr. Jenkins * Shannyn Sossamon as Theresa Burke * Reed Diamond as Harold Balinger * Tim Griffin as Adam Hassler * Charlie Tahan as Ben Burke * Juliette Lewis as Beverly Brown * Melissa Leo as Nurse Pamela Pilcher * Terrence Howard as Sheriff Pope Guest Starring * Malcolm Goodwin as Dr. Bauer * Siobhan Fallon Hogan as Arlene Moran * Jarod Joseph as Jimmy * Greta Lee as Ruby Co-Starring * Christian Tessier as Bartender (Biergarten) * Sandy Robson as Agent Rick Stallings * Chad Krowchuk as Tim Bell * Gary Sekhon as Head Tech * Jessica Harmon as Woman #1 * Ayden Chan Arnold as Elliott * Lisa MacFadden as Mother * Lusia Strus as Marcy (Voice) * Danny Mac as Fireman (uncredited) Episode Staff * Director: M. Night Shyamalan * Producer: Ron French * Writer: Chad Hodge * Cinematographer: Amelia Vincent * Production Designer: Curt Beech * Editors: Elizabeth Kling, Michael Ruskio * Music Composer: Charlie Clouser * Costume Designer: Mary E. Vogt Deaths * Bill Evans * Agent Rick Stallings Category:Episodes